


Le riflessioni del re

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Re codardo [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Re Vegeta sa di poter contare su Bardack.Partecipa alla Hurt/Comfort Time indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.Link Torre di Carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61836712&fbclid=IwAR294FARX61iexs2ynwI2xvetU6Ym3yx7JQvKGC4YP1HhAfaySaK_a1RGA0.
Series: Re codardo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519019





	Le riflessioni del re

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: King Vegeta BY Dark-Crawler; https://www.deviantart.com/dark-crawler/art/King-Vegeta-854383772.  
> Scritta sentendo: Have you ever leave; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24xTD6TH1sc.

Le riflessioni del re

Dalle grandi vetrate entrava la luce aranciata prodotta dal tramonto dei due soli, che illuminava la grande sala dalle alte porte di ferro ed i pavimenti di metallo.

Re Vegeta si sedette al tavolo rotondo con aria stanca, spense gli ologrammi e si massaggiò la fronte spaziosa, gettando indietro la testa.

“Non avrei mai dovuto accettare il compromesso con Re Cold” gemette. Serrò gli occhi e si massaggiò le palpebre.

Bardack lo raggiunse e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, con fare rassicurante.

Gli disse: “Non devi darti sempre tutte le colpe. Queste scelte difficili erano tappe obbligatorie. Giuste o sbagliate che fossero, sono di tutti noi. Non solo tue, ma anche di noi generali e degli ufficiali”.

Re Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.

“Mi sembra sempre di dover tradire voi e il nostro popolo.

Quello che ho fatto con Paragas…” esalò.

Bardack assottigliò gli occhi.

“Suo figlio Broly era troppo potente. Avrebbe cancellato ogni cosa. Sei stato fin troppo buono. Molti altri lo avrebbero ucciso. Anche tuo padre non sarebbe stato così clemente solo perché si trattava di un bambino”.

Re Vegeta fece un sorriso amaro, giocherellando con il ciondolo reale che portava al collo.

“Vorrei poter passare più tempo accanto alla mia sposa. Sono convinto che starei meglio”. Lo guardò in viso. “Sei così fortunato a poter passare i tuoi giorni accanto alla tua amata Gine”.

Bardack annuì.

“Arriverà un giorno in cui la nostra razza sarà libera. Non dovremo più fare scelte terribili e voi passerete ogni momento con la vostra amata al vostro fianco”.

Re Vegeta corrugò la fronte spaziosa, passandosi la mano tra i capelli a fiamma vermigli.

Mormorò: “Voglio crederci”. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

< Anche se sembra che persino gli dei temano la nostra forza e ci vogliano vedere distrutti.

Usciamo da una guerra fratricida. Gli Tsufuru hanno dimenticato che eravamo lo stesso popolo. Hanno iniziato a parlare di razze, quando ve n’era una sola. Hanno ridotto in schiavitù alcuni e altri no discriminando gl’individui per la cultura e i tratti fisici.

Come se avere i capelli neri o blu potesse davvero significare qualcosa > rifletté.

“Voglio davvero crederci”.

Bardack gli fece un sorriso dolce.

“Venite, andiamo a cena”. Notò che il sovrano aveva stretto i pugni così forte da graffiarsi i palmi delle mani. “Però prima venite in infermeria con me. Voglio disinfettarvi.

Non sta bene che un sovrano sanguini. Anche sciocchezze come queste potrebbero ledere la vostra figura regale”.

Re Vegeta rise.

“Solo tu puoi vedere della regalità in me.

D’accordo, mio generale, andiamo”.

< Lui si è sempre occupato di me, sin da quando eravamo schiavi. L’ho sempre trovato al mio fianco. Non so proprio cosa farei se lui non ci fosse > ammise mentalmente. < Lui è il mio eroe personale. Sono convinto che finché lavoreremo fianco a fianco ce la faremo. Forse riusciremo a salvare il nostro mondo! Magari un giorno i saiyan non dovranno più essere una razza mercenaria dedita al sangue. Addirittura potremo tornare ad essere un popolo pacifico che si occupa solo di coltivare la terra e combatte unicamente per diletto > si augurò.


End file.
